The Very Secret Diary Of Eddina Harris
by free-the-fairies
Summary: You thought Colin, Dennis and Ginny were obsessed with Harry, think again. Meet Eddina Harris, Colin and Ginny's best friend- an extreme Harry addict who's every thought is about him! Witness her struggle with help from Ginny, Colin and Hermione to get no


The Very Secret Diary of Eddina Harris  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or much else really  
  
Summary- You thought Colin, Dennis and Ginny were obsessed with Harry, think again. Meet Eddina, Colin and Ginny's best friend- an extreme Harry addict who's every thought is about him. Witness her struggle with help from Ginny, Colin and Hermione to get noticed by the boy who lived! Please RandR  
  
Rating PG- just to be on the safe side  
  
Chapter 1  
  
July 15th - My Birthday  
  
I can't believe it, my own mother- how could she?  
  
I mean all I asked was for her to delay my birthday for 16 days. I mean how hard would that be? It would even give her more time to prepare. But no I can't move my Birthday, how unfair is that! This is the worst Birthday ever, well actually my 13th was worse but still. All I want is to share the Birthday of the dream that is Harry Potter.   
  
Harry is what all men should be, he is my prince charming, my knight in shining armour, the one man that I could spend the rest of my life with!  
  
Yet my mother couldn't have held out so that I was born on the same day as the heroic, brave and utterly gorgeous man that he is. No she had to have me 16 days too early!   
  
AND she even gave me this cruddy diary to write down all my thoughts about my obession (Harry) as she calls it so that she doesn't have to hear them.   
  
Harry is not an obsession, I just happen to have a particular interest in him as an individual. I mean just because I am part of his worldwide fan club, I have started my own Harry Potter apprecian club (It didn't run last year due to the fact that we had to ask Professor Umbridge for permission to run the club. She didn't think we should celebrate a lieing criminal. I told her that Harry was a very honest and upstanding member of the community so she gave me detention. My first ever detention as well, I felt quite rebellious and proud to get detention in support of Harry. Apart from the fact that he doesn't know what I did for him. In fact I'm not quite sure he knows I exsist. However I plan to work on that this year.)   
  
Anyway back to the list; I have a Harry T shirt, a Harry hat, Harry's old Gryffindor scarf which he 'lost', a photograph of Harry taken by my fellow year mate and Harry supporter Colin, I have been to every quidditch match Harry has been to, I was sorted in to Gryffindor to be with Harry and I talk about Harry constantly.   
  
You see there is absolutely no reason for my mother to tell me I am a Harry Potter obsessive.   
  
I mean even if I was it would be totally worthwhile as Harry ROCKS! Here are the reasons why Harry is the greatest male speciman on the planet.  
  
1. He defeated he who must not be named when he was a baby- that is extremely impressive all I did as a baby was sleep, poo and cry!  
  
2. Harry has escaped he who must not be named 4 times since- I have never seen the Dark Lord and don't plan to in the near future  
  
3. He joined the Gryffindor quidditch team in his first year- noone has done that in like 100 years  
  
4. He is totally gogeous- he has messy black hair and these spakling emerald eyes. I am not making this up my best friend Ginny also agrees that he is totally hot!  
  
5. Harry is a total gentleman- he is way nice to his friends even when they are irritating  
  
6. He is the best in his year at DADA- even better then the smartest girl in the whole school, who is his best friend Hermione Granger  
  
7. He runs Dumbledeore's Army- a secret organisation to train ordinairy people to fight like him and defend themselves against the Dark Lord. Although I wasn't invited to attend Ginny said it was great.  
  
How many more reasons do you need? I could just go on for ever and ever! Harry just totally rocks!  
  
Anyway will write later I have to go open some more boring non-Harry related presents with my family! 


End file.
